


Hung Up

by roosebolton



Series: Tension AU [2]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Porn Watching, RPF, a very auditory lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: After a phone call with Alex, Andrew takes care of himself, triggering a memory of something they'd shared.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier) (past)
Series: Tension AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Hung Up

She was gone, then. She'd left him. That was... that was _something,_ Andrew guessed.

_God, I can't believe how much better hearing that made me feel. I'm an asshole._

He'd felt so miserable, so low, when Alex called him that night, he could barely speak. He didn't mean to come across that way, but sometimes he couldn't hold in his emotions. 

Well, more than sometimes.

 _Telling me that I should try someone from_ the other side. _Way ahead of you there, Alex, not that it helped me. But he also said that he's... I don't know, he didn't call himself anything. Interested in men. I guess. Besides me._

_What was it that he asked me... if it was more than... situational? I guess I wondered that, myself._

_Maybe there's a... chance?_

He shook his head to clear it. _Don't be ridiculous, Andy._ Sighing, he rolled over to plug his phone in for the night. He set it on the nightstand, rearranging his position, restless.

 _I miss laying in bed next to my friend, watching him take care of himself,_ Alex had said. He'd made a joke about meaning Rory, but...

Andrew found himself in a familiar place, then, his hand wandering to his cock, not yet stroking, just exploring, tentative touches meant only to arouse, not to lead to an end. He closed his eyes, gripping himself lightly, imagining Alex watching him, and it was enough to cause him to harden in his own hand. He started stroking, then, licking his lips, determined, trying to breathe out his nose rather than his mouth so that he didn't cause the dry mouth problem he always got from panting.

It felt nice, but after a minute or two, he realised it just... wasn't enough.

With a groan, he pulled his laptop closer to him from the opposite side of the bed, opening it and tapping a key, squinting at the bright light of the screen as it came to life. He opened a new tab in his browser, typing a few letters until the autofill brought up the name of a porn site, and hit enter. He considered for a few seconds before switching it from _straight porn_ to _gay porn_.

 _I have no idea what I want to look at, but... I know I need_ something.

He clicked on a few different things before settling on one in the POV category that involved a supposedly straight guy and another man giving him a blowjob. He watched it for a while, stroking steadily.

_Not sure what's POV about this, though, considering it's shot from the side, but..._

After a few minutes, though, his question was answered, and the view changed from the side to being shot from above, as though the giver of the blowjob was, in fact, blowing _you,_ the viewer, instead. (Meanwhile, the receiver of the blowjob in the video was also, in fact, watching porn - straight porn, by the sound of it.)

He was almost ready to click away and watch a different video, when something changed.

The blowjob-giver became more enthusiastic in the motion of his hands, in the bobbing of his head, and... his _sounds,_ sloppy wet sounds of enjoyment that shot straight to Andrew's cock. A memory suddenly flashed into his mind.

Drunken, whiskey-flavoured kisses, and Alex's hot, wet mouth on his cock, his licking and sucking almost louder than Andrew's moans.

He'd only done that _once_ in the handful of times they'd been together, but once was enough. It had been unreal, hotter than any other blowjob he'd ever had, because not only was Alex _really_ good at it, but he was also _really_ into it, and the fact that Alex was turned on just turned Andrew on _more,_ like an endless feedback loop.

And this, this... lad, he didn't look a thing like Alex, but his _sounds_ were just close enough that Andrew didn't take longer than another moment or two to spill warm over his hand and onto the sheets, gasping for air and closing the browser tab, shutting his laptop and reaching for a tissue to clean up his mess.

_Fuck. Fuck, man. This is... I just... I can't... just, fuck, I'm..._

He drew in a breath, letting it out in a long stutter, before reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip. 

_At least I didn't cry out his name this time,_ he thought to himself. _It's a start._

He rolled over, away from where he'd spilled onto the bed, curling up, facing away from his laptop and what he'd just done.

 _I miss him, though,_ he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, yes, the porn video described is real. (All in the name of research, of course.)


End file.
